Sparia one shots
by ParisLove9
Summary: A collection of my Sparia one shots sad and happy fics included I am always taking requests, so feel free to request anything at anytime on here or tumblr.
1. Carnival

"Spencey" Aria looked up at Spencer, as they walked through the carnival, past all the rides, holding hands, once in awhile squeezing each other's hands.

"What?" Spencer smiled, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Aria, her big blue eyes sparkled and her long brown hair blew in the wind, Spencer loved her so much, but they had only been dating a few weeks and she was scared if she told her how she felt, she would lose her.

" You look so beautiful" Aria stopped walking, and Spencer did too. Spencer loved hearing Aria say she was pretty, she loved knowing that Aria thought that, she loved Aria.

"And you look amazing" Spencer smiled leaning in and pressing her lips to Aria's, Aria's lips where soft and sweet Spencer loved the taste of strawberry chap stick that she tasted when she kissed Aria. And Aria loved the taste of coffee she got when she kissed Spencer.

"How about we go on that roller costar there" Spencer smiled, as their lips parted

"Sure" Aria smiled back.

They slowly walked over to the ride, and as they got to the line, Aria realized something. Her eyes went to the floor, and her heart was beating faster and faster every second. She saw the height requirement, she was not tall enough.

"Spence" Aria whispered as tears escaped her eyes "Let's go, can we just go?"

"Um...Sure" Spencer was lost, she thought they were having a good time. The couple made their way to a bench a little whiles away, and sat down.

"What's the matter babe?" Spencer laced their fingers together.

"I hate being short" Aria cried "I wasn't tall enough for that stupid ride, I want to be able to do the things you want..like go on that ride, but I can't" Aria fell into Spencer crying, tears fell from her eyes, as Spencer rubbed her hands through her hair.

"Hey..Hey Aria it's ok, please don't cry" Spencer said slowly "I love how small you are, I don't give a damn if you can't go on rides with me" Aria looked up.

"I love how when we hold hands, your hand is the perfect size to fit in mine, I love how when we cuddle I can cover you up and hold you tight, I love how you have to look up at me, cause I love looking at your eyes, and your hair from the angle I have, I love you Aria, everything about you, so please don't cry, because there is no reason to hate your height, I love it"

"I love you Spencey" Aria flew into Spencer's arms, and they held each other tight, Aria was no longer crying, and they were happy to enjoy the rest of their trip to the carnival together.


	2. Coffee and Kisses

Spencer walked over to the table, really excited to sit down across from Aria. She held a super sized drip with three sugars for herself in one hand, and a dry soy cappuccino in the other hand, for Aria. She arrived at the table and slowly sat down, so she didn't spill the coffee.

"Thank you" Aria laughed taking her coffee from Spencer, her fingers touching Spencer's as she did so, she loved the soft touch of Spencer's skin, she wished she could touch it forever.

"I love this place, it's really cute" The corners of Aria's lips slowly went up, at the sound of Spencer's voice, so sweet and gentle.

"Yeah, I'm glad we agreed that the Brew had to many people we knew there for a date, this place is perfect" Aria reached her hand across the table and laced her fingers with Spencer's squeezing tight and rubbing her thumb across Spencer's hand. Spencer light up as Aria touched her hand, she smiled really big and looked deep into Aria's eyes, she loved those eyes, she saw everything in those eyes, she was lost in those big beautiful Hazel eyes.

"Spencey?" Aria wondered aloud "When should we tell them, you know Ali, and Emily, and Hanna"

"Whenever you want" Spencer answered "I'm not ashamed to love you"

"I love you too" Aria leaned across the table, meeting Spencer halfway where their lips met. Aria smelled of a meadow, sweet and full of wonderful smelling flowers, she tasted sweet, like sugar Spencer loved that taste on Aria's soft lips. Aria could taste coffee, very strong and bitter, but she loved that taste, it was the taste...and smell of Spencer, the girl she was mad about. They kissed until they had to come up for air, then they sat there drinking their coffee's and looking at one another lovingly. The silence was perfect, they where the kind of people who were so comfortable with each other, that they didn't need to talk.


	3. Don't be jealous

Aria sat there, on her bed. Aria had just been with Spencer, who was going on and on about her first kiss with Toby, which had just happened. Spencer said she was so happy, and he was so hot and she couldn't be luckier. Aria was annoyed. Aria had been in love with Spencer since...forever, and hearing about amazing, hot, sweet, funny, smart Toby was driving her crazy. She took her pen out and started to write in her journal.

"I don't like the way he looks at you" Aria wrote fast, not stopping at all "I think you like him too..and that is breaking me, am I crazy!" Aria rubbed her eyes, trying to get the tears to leave her face.

"I know you love me...but not in the way I love you. I can't help but, but lose hope that you might love me like I love you." Aria cried, the tears falling onto the page, dripping down and splashing up with every drop. Hitting the writing, the pen marks getting wet...the ink spreading over the thin paper.

"You can call me obsessed" Aria wrote through the tears "Cause your sexy, beautiful...that's why I'm jealous."

Aria dropped the pen, and threw the journal across the room..slamming into the wall.

"Hey" Ella entered the room "What's up?" She sat at the end of Aria's bed.

"Mommy" Aria cried, falling into her arms.

"Sweetie" Ella held her daughter like she was a little baby. "What happened?"

"I can't compete with him" Aria cried into her moms hair.

"Who baby?" Ella rubbed Aria's back gently.

"Toby" Aria whined

"Why do you need to compete with Toby?"

"He has the girl I want" Aria sobbed, holding her mom tight.

"Who?" Ella asked

"Spencey" Tears stained Aria's face, as Ella held her tight, trying to help.

"Oh..baby girl" Ella kissed Aria's head "Don't be jealous of him..you can get her if you want, she loves you more than him."

"Yeah?" Aria asked, her big eyes looking up at her mom like she was a lost puppy.

"Of course" Ella smiled.


	4. Movie night

It was dark in the room, only the light of the TV was there. Five girls were in the room. Emily and Alison cuddling on the couch, Alison falling asleep in her arms as Emily played with her hair. Hanna eating pizza as she lied on the floor. Spencer sitting in a chair, sipping on a coke. Aria sitting in front of Spencer's chair, her fingers intertwining themselves with a hair tie. They all had been there for hours, as it was about two in the morning now. All of them tired, and none of them really watching the movie that played on the TV.

Spencer reached her hand down, and took Aria's little hand in hers. She was happy to feel the soft skin on Aria's hand, as she let her head lean down and fall onto Aria's. She could smell lavender, very strongly, coming from Aria's wonderful long brown hair. Aria's face light up when Spencer's hand wrapped itself around hers, she loved the feeling of Spencer, she made her feel safe.

Hanna's big blue eyes got even bigger when she caught sight of Aria and Spencer, they were holding hands and smiling. Spencer's lips formed a cute little half smile, and her eyes watched Aria little toes wiggle around. Aria's smile was bigger than usual, as Spencer kissed the top of her head gently. Hanna let the pizza fall down to the plate, as her lips formed an O.

Hanna pushed at Emily, pointing to Spencer and Aria, Emily realizing what was happening and shaking Alison a little, waking her up to see what they were seeing. All three girl watched as Spencer and Aria acted and looked like a couple. They looked at one another not knowing who should speak up..until Alison's mouth opened.

"Hey Aria" Alison exclaimed, all the girls now watching Alison.

"What?" Aria responded, her hand falling away from Spencer's.

"Are you and Spence dating?" Alison said very bluntly. Hanna and Emily both rolling their eyes at her.

"Um..I, Uh" Aria and Spencer's eyes widened, as they muttered, and looked around the room, their eyes watching anything but the girls.

"Uh, We..." Spencer tried to answer, but she didn't know how.

"Well?" Alison smiled "We don't care, we just want to know"

"Ok" Aria blushed

"Yeah" Spencer looked as though she would puke.

"Really?!" Hanna smiled, "Team Sparia" She laughed, jumping up and falling into Spencer's arms.

"Yeah..for about a week now" Aria smiled, as Spencer and Hanna held each other, giggling.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emily asked

"Why didn't you tell us about you and Ali until after you thought she was dead?" Aria smiled

"Fair enough" Alison laughed, pulling Aria in for a hug.

"We love you guys" Emily smiled, her arms wrapping around Aria and Alison.

"You don't need to hide things from us" Hanna giggled, as she kissed Spencer's nose.

"No secrets between us..That's what tore us apart" Alison smiled. They all held each other, giggling and joking around.

"No secrets" Spencer whispered.


	5. Pumpkin

Spencer watched as her girlfriend, who was small in stature but not in Halloween spirit went skipping through the pumpkin patch. Her long coffee brown hair flew behind her as she skipped past all the pumpkins, and Spencer couldn't help but smile seeing Aria so happy. Spencer went running after Aria, trying to catch up to her cute little love. Aria's little feet soon stopped as her large hazel eyes spotted the perfect pumpkin for her and Spencer.

"Spencey!" Aria squealed "I found it!"

"Yeah?" Spencer questioned, laughing at Aria being so irresistibly cute. Spencer soon approached Aria, who was staring at a giant pumpkin.

"That one" Aria smiled and tugged at Spencer's arm.

"Are you sure?" Spencer laughed

"Yes!" Aria's eyes light up like the sun when Spencer laughed, just the sound of Spencer made her crazy.

"Ok baby" Spencer smiled, "Go get it."

Aria started to tug on the pumpkin, but it didn't budge. The giant orange colored fruit was way too big for Aria to carry all alone. Her eyes smiled up at Spencer who was watching Aria try to carry a pumpkin the size of her head by herself and laughing.

"Need some help?" Spencer smiled.

"Why would you think that?" Aria giggled, still trying to pick up the pumpkin.

"Because that pumpkin is as big as you are baby" Spencer started to help Aria, and together they lifted the pumpkin.

"Thank you" Aria leaned over the pumpkin and while they carried is through the pumpkin patch she kissed Spencer softly, but only for a second.


	6. How Sparia came to be

"How about Arencer" Aria asked, as her and Spencer lied on Spencer's bed

"No that doesn't sound right" Spencer pouted "are name has to be perfect"

"Why are we doing this?" Aria rolled over so she was face to face with Spencer

"Because all the best couples have a name like this" Spencer smiled "Just because we have to hide our love doesn't mean we can't be like them too"

"Fine" Aria giggled "How about Spariencer"

"No" Spencer laughed "I want people to hear our name and just know it's us" Aria laughed and rolled her eyes

"Of course" Aria smiled "I'll keep thinking" Spencer smiled and leaned over to Aria, pressing her lips to Aria's.

"Sparia?" Aria asked "Is that good enough?" And a huge smile came across Spencer's face

"Good enough?" Spencer laughed "That's perfect my beautiful little genius" Spencer took Aria's head in her hands and started kissing her all over her face.


	7. Favorite

"Your eyes are my favorite thing to look into, they make me feel safe. Your hands are my favorite things to hold, they are soft and small, they fit in my hands perfectly. Your voice is my favorite sound, I could listen to you talk about anything at all, and love what I'm hearing. You are my favorite." Spencer told Aria, as they lied in bed together.

"Favorite what?" Aria questioned with a cute little smile on her face

"Everything." Spencer smiled back, as she leaned in pressing her lips against Aria's.


	8. Run away with me

She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she was her everything. She loved everything about her, every last detail. Even the things that she hated..she loved. She wanted to be with her forever, but she knew she couldn't have that..so she settled for second best.

Years ago, when they were leaving for college Spencer promised Aria that they would go away together and ignore the world, ignore their boyfriends for a while and just be together. Now, ten years later Spencer is married to Toby and Aria is married to Ezra. Spencer got married four years ago, lives in D.C and has a two year old daughter named Marie. Aria got married five years ago, lives in Rosewood and has two three year old twin sons named Ian and Tyler. Both of them seemed to have forgotten the promise, but neither of them had.

The day before Spencer got married she told Toby about what she had told Aria, how she had loved Aria and always would, and how one day she would keep her promise and run away with her for a week or two, and all Toby said back was 'like I said in high school, just tell me first before you run away.' Spencer loved Toby, but not like she loved Aria. Her and Aria were meant to be, but scared, and now it was too late to be brave.

Ezra knew that Aria loved Spencer in a way that she would never love him. He could tell when he saw them together, when they laughed and joked around. He knew that Aria was in love with him..but he knew that Aria was more in love with Spencer. One day he asked Aria about it, and she told him the truth. She told him about running away for a while together, she asked him if he was mad about it..and he said no. He just wanted her to be honest, that he loved her and if she needed Spencer for awhile than that was ok.

On June tenth Spencer was sitting on the couch, with Marie cuddled up against her, and Toby was cleaning up breakfast in the kitchen. Spencer's eyes faded away, closing slowly until the door bell rang loudly, and they shot open.

"Can you get that babe?" Toby yelled from the kitchen.

"Mommy" Marie muttered as Spencer started to get up.

"I'm sorry baby girl" Spencer whispered to her barely awake daughter.

She made her way to the door, swinging it open and finding Aria standing there. She was smiling a huge smile that Spencer had never seen before, she seemed more happy than ever.

"Run away with me" Aria's eyes sparkled in front of Spencer, and she couldn't help but smile back. Spencer pulled Aria close to her by her waist, kissing her softly. They pulled apart with goofy smiles on both of their faces.

"Let's go" Aria laughed as she started to walk away, backwards. still smiling at Spencer.

"Toby!" Spencer yelled "I'm running away!"


	9. Blind date drama

Aria was sitting alone at the Apple Rose Grille sipping at her drink. Her eyes were scanning the menu slowly as she had never been here before and didn't know what they had. She read every item because she wanted to pick the best thing on the menu. Aria worked a lot, and usually didn't get home till pretty late so she rarely ate out, making this night special. She was only a few items down the menu when someone sat down across from her.

"Hey" the girl smiled at Aria, and Aria couldn't help but smile back. The girl was tall, with light brown hair. She was beautiful, wearing a navy blazer with a white top and black jeans. "I'm Spencer."

"Hi" Aria whispered, a little confused why this girl was sitting with her. "I'm Aria."

"It's nice to meet you Aria" Spencer's smile widened "I'm so happy that Hanna set us up."

"Hanna" Aria muttered, not knowing who that was. "Yeah! it was so nice of her." She lied, feeling a little bad because whoever was supposed to get to know this girl was going to miss out, but god was she pretty and nice...Aria couldn't stop herself.

"To be honest this is my first blind date" Spencer laughed

"Don't worry" Aria reached over and took Spencer's hands in her own "I'll be nice." Spencer bit her bottom lip a little as she looked into Aria's eyes.

"You know, Hanna told me that you had beautiful eyes...but she didn't quite tell me how beautiful they really are."

"Really?" Aria asked shyly "You think I have pretty eyes?'

"They are the prettiest eyes I have seen by far" Spencer responded, her smile brightening Aria's day perfectly.

Hours later, after Aria and Spencer had parted ways, Spencer was at home dialing Hanna's number.

"Hey babe!" Hanna answered the phone, sounding very excited.

"Hello" Spencer responded

"How was the date?" Hanna asked

"Oh my god, Hanna it was perfect. Aria was so nice and pretty and her eyes oh my god her eyes made me melt."

"Who's Aria?' Hanna asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked

"I set you up with my friend Mona, I don't know Aria" Hanna exclaimed

"Oh" Spencer sighed

"I guess I should call Mona and tell her why you didn't show" Hanna laughed.

"Yeah" Spencer giggled

"So Aria?" Hanna chuckled

"Yep, Aria" Spencer responded

"You like her?"

"Oh yeah"

"So no Mona?"

"No Mona" Spencer laughed "Honestly, no anyone..I think she is the one."


End file.
